The Submission of Clare Edwards
by dirtythings666
Summary: Eli puts to the test Clare's reputation of being a good girl. (Trigger warning, spanking, dom/sub)
1. Chapter 1

**VERY IMPORTANT SIDE-NOTE REGARDING THIS STORY: ** If you are under the age of 18, please do NOT read this. It's rated M for a reason. Another important thing I need to mention...is that this is not meant to be "pro-rape" or saying this author finds sexual assault arousing. This is meant to just be a fantasy, something with the BDSM fetish..it's about dominance and submission. **HOWEVER, THIS FIC COULD BE TRIGGERING FOR YOU IF YOU HAVE EVER BEEN SEXUALLY ASSAULTED. **If you or anyone you know has been raped and you need someone to talk to, PLEASE call the National Sexual Assault Hotline at 1-800-656-HOPE. Please remember that what happened to you is NOT your fault...no matter what any one says! Thank you.

**The Submission of Clare Edwards.**

It all started with a strange text message.

**"I want to play a game with you."**

Clare's brows momentarily furrowed at the vague request that popped up on her phone from Eli, but, shrugged it off and smiled a bit, texting back with: **"haha you sound like that guy from the Saw movies."** She couldn't help but chuckle a little after pressing 'send', just imagining Eli's famous little smirk once he got done reading it. Her phone lit up once more, the reply being: **"Lol. I didn't know Clare Edwards would even know about the Saw movies...but really, come by my house in a few minutes alright?" **

Clare smiled, closing her phone. She wondered what it was he had planned for tonight. For someone who drove a hearse as a car and dresses for a funeral every day, Eli could be quite the romantic when he wanted to be. She shook herself from her wandering thoughts, taking a moment to stretch herself out on her bed before grabbing her phone to go to Eli's.

When Clare reached the door, she lifted her fist to knock...only to have the door creak open on its own. She snorted slightly. "Come on, Eli. You scared me ONE TIME with this little trick. You won't get me a second time!" She giggled and jumped right into the house, "RAH!" She paused. He wasn't there. She frowned, stepping further in the dark house. "El-" Clare was cut off by a cloth that was being tightly pressed against her mouth and nose. Her captor had one hand holding the cloth, and the other arm was wrapped securely around her waist. She started to panic, her mind and body submitting to the natural instinct to fight or flight- in this case, FIGHT! She scrambled and tried to get out of his grip, starting to sob...then a deep, familiar voice whispered to her, "Shh, let go...it's alright." Clare's eyes rolled up some, her vision blurred from whatever he had put in that cloth. Everything went black.

When Clare finally woke up, it took a few minutes for her eyes to focus correctly. She felt strange. Once she was able to make sense of her surroundings, she started to move, only to realize that she couldn't. Her ankles were tied to the legs of the chair she was sitting in. Her hands, tied behind her back. Clare's heart started thudding loudly in her chest. That voice she heard before passing out...it sounded like Eli's, but there was no way Eli would do something like this to her. She started to struggle...and then a hand tenderly stroked her cheek. She blinked hard, realizing it really WAS Eli. He had a smirk on his face, and he lowered himself to a kneeling position so that they were more at eye level. His hand cradled her face. "Hi, beautiful. I see you're finally awake."

Clare's eyes were huge with shock and hurt. Eli stopped smirking for a moment to frown. Did she really think he was planning on seriously hurting her? Maybe his approach was a little too much...

"...ELI!"

She got his attention. So did her trembling. "Eli, what are you DOING? And WHY? I thought...I didn't think it was YOU. What are you going to DO?!" Her voice broke. Eli's face softened and he kissed her nose softly. "I didn't mean to scare you, Clare. You know I'm not going to hurt you. You know that, don't you? At least...not in any ways that you wouldn't want." He chuckled darkly for a moment. Clare glared at him, wishing so much that her hands weren't bound so she could slap the smug look off his face.

"Then what ARE you-"

He cut her off again...no cloth this time, happily, and instead it was his lips. He stopped for a moment, his eyes scanning her eyes, looking her up and down..before he crushed his lips into hers again, this time, with more force. She was probably going to bruise from it. He pulled away to kiss her neck. Clare shivered when she felt his hot breath on her ear...and when he whispered, "We're playing a game now, remember?" He ran a hand up the back of her hair, taking a mildly firm grip on it, and nibbling at her neck this time. Clare blushed hard and said quietly, "Well...I mean...I don't even know what game it is."

He pulled from her neck, smirking gleefully. "I want to know if Clare Edwards...little Christian girl with good grades, is actually a pain slut." Her face went dark red. "WHAT?! What do you MEAN?! Nobody likes PAIN, Eli! If you hurt me I swear I'll never-" He clamped a hand firmly onto her mouth, and got real close to her face. The tips of their noses brushed. There was something strange about his eyes, something dark and commanding. "You are done talking now." He said coolly. "We will let your body speak for itself, thank you very much." He reached down, grabbing a roll of tape. "However, Princess, staying quiet doesn't seem to be your style...so, of course, I brought this as a precaution." He unrolled some, removing his hand and quickly placing it tightly on her mouth to keep her quiet. He was met with angry (but muffled) screams of protest. What did he mean by pain? One part of her was scared of this other side of Eli, and the other part...urged her to trust him.

"Of course, we're going to start up here." He groped her breasts through her top, causing her to try to squirm away defiantly. He snickered, shaking his head. She felt her breathing seize up as his fingers worked on the buttons of her blouse. Once that was open...she began to breathe heavier. It was only her bra that was separating Eli and her tits...what if he didn't like them? She felt her insecurities washing over her. She felt goose bumps prick along her back as Eli's cool hands reached behind her to unclasp her bra. She felt her eyes downcast in shame as her large tits fell free from the bra. She squeezed her eyes shut, humiliated because she felt Eli's eyes observing her chest. "God..these are nice.." His hands cupped them and started massaging. Her face felt hot, her eyes still closed.

"Open your eyes, Clare." He snapped. "I'm going to suck on your tits now, and I want you to watch." She shook her head, giving a small whimper. She felt his hand grab one of her breasts and steady it for something...one of his fingers tapped her nipple, rolling it to get it hard, before he flicked her hard. Clare gasped out in pain, her eyes opening automatically. She gave muffled protests, her eyes pleading for him not to do that. Eli smiled. "What's wrong, Clare? Did that hurt? Well then, maybe you should listen. I don't get it.." He started as he licked his other finger, rubbing the other nipple. "You're so good about listening to fucking adults...but to the guy who has you bound and half naked, you still think you run things, don't you?" He shook his head as though disappointed, and flicked the other nipple. She gasped, wriggling hard in the chair, wishing she could pull her tits away from him.

"Are you sorry?" He asked her very seriously, gently tugging on both her nipples.

She nodded desperately. "Good girl." He smiled and gave them a final pull before releasing. "Now, look down at me and watch me lick your titties..." He felt her cringe from embarrassment at his choice of words along with his command...but in order to avoid getting flicked again..she looked down towards her breasts. Eli felt his dick throbbing in his pants, having his sweet Clare under his control. He couldn't wait to get to her pussy. He took a huge breath, realizing he needed to calm the fuck down or else he might cum into his pants already. After composing himself, he brought his mouth closer to one of her nipples, his hands holding both of her large breasts in place. He gave a smug smirk, raising his brows at her before sliding his tongue out to tease the tip of her hard nipple. She shivered and he heard muffled moans coming from her. He was pleased and licked more, eventually attaching his mouth to her nipple to suck. His other hand held her other breast, his thumb rubbing her nipple roughly. He sucked so hard that she could feel her flesh bruising just as her lips were earlier...she felt this strange sensation of arousal and pain. She wanted him to stop but keep going. It was a confusing feeling. She whimpered loudly as he licked at her other nipple, giving her breasts a firm squeeze.

She was slowly relaxing because it wasn't as painful anymore, until he gently bit down on her nipple. She glared at him in pain. He was chuckling for a moment, but after seeing her look, he got extremely serious and grabbed her chin. "Don't look at me like that. Don't look at me like you don't like it...like you're a victim or something. I bet if I pulled those panties down right now, they'd be soaked, wouldn't they Clare? You like being tied up, told what to do, and your body to be punished...in fact, I'm going to check your pussy, and if it's dry...I'll let you go...but if it's wet...I am going to punish you for trying to act so superior when really, you love this." Her eyes were filled with fear...because she could feel her cunt sticking to her hot, wet panties as he spoke. _'No..no..don't check..no..please.._' She thought to herself.

Clare made a pointless effort in trying to close her legs...but with them being tied to the chair legs, she was stuck being open for Eli. She heard him laughing at her attempts. "You're so cute.." He told her, rubbing her thighs, which were bare beneath her skirt. "Now, down to business, right?" He smiled at her as she shook her head wildly. She felt his hands slide up further, his fingers hooking the band of her panties, and he yanked them down.

"I'm actually not going to investigate the panties," He explained, tossing them aside. "I am going right to the source." His eyes were staring daggers into hers. She felt two inches tall.

He lifted up her skirt, commenting, "I'm glad I picked a good chair for this. Your legs are spread very well, so I can see everything.." Clare felt like she was going to pass out from shame. She didn't get long to stir in her humiliation, because she felt Eli's fingers parting her pussy. She gasped, struggling; again, to close her legs...she gave a muffled cry of frustration at how fruitless this was.

"Oh, yes." His voice got slightly deeper.. "This is real wet. Hot, sticky...and it's still lubing up for me." He chuckled, slipping a finger in. "Nice and tight. You've loved every minute of this. I don't even need to check your underwear to know that. So you know what that means don't you?" He slipped another finger in, gently finger fucking her wet twat.

Clare groaned and squirmed. Between the blissful feelings of his fingers in her aching pussy, she knew that now he would punish her. He had no idea what he meant by "punishing" her. She felt a desperate cry pass her lips when Eli removed his wet fingers. He untied her legs, but kept a strong grip on her and kept her hands tied behind her back. He ripped off the rest of her blouse that was down at her waist from before, and took her hair. He was real close to her face again...he meant business. With a sharp edge in his voice he said quietly to her, "You see my bed there?" She nodded. "Lay on your stomach, on the edge of that bed."

She looked wearily at it, and then back at him, fear in her eyes. No. No. No. On her stomach? He grabbed one of her tits, "NOW." He growled.

She panicked and did quickly as she was told, laying herself onto the bed on her stomach...on the edge, as asked. She heard his footsteps coming up to her. His eyes were admiring her. "You know, seeing you so submissive, being such an obedient little pet, really makes me hard. I was hard before...and it's getting worse, and worse. You wanna take a guess as to where my cock is going once your punishment is over?"

She trembled, and, being able to close her legs now, felt herself keeping them tightly closed. She could hear the smirk in his voice. "You're right. That's exactly where it's going to go...and I've seen K.C.'s dick when I had gym with the jackass, and...let's just say...I laughed." She felt herself turn red...she had always thought that K.C.'s cock was big..but was Eli's really that much bigger? His footsteps got closer, and she felt her skirt being lifted...exposing her bare ass. She whimpered. "Don't move." He whispered the warning to her. She stayed put. She felt his breath on her lower back, as his hand rubbed his round ass. "You know what I do to perfect little princesses who sit there in class every day, thinking they are so superior? Only to find out that they're a little slut once they're toyed with?" He rubbed harder, and Clare groaned nervously.

He raised his hand and slapped hard on one cheek. She yelped, trying to turn onto her back. He laughed and used his other hand to keep her still, "Oh, I don't think so." He slapped at her ass again. He loved how round it was...it bounced perfectly after each slap. She gasped and wiggled and pleaded through her tape. "Let me guess, Mommy and Daddy never spanked you growing up, have they?" He smacked both cheeks, "Is this my Clare's first time getting a proper punishment?" He felt himself losing control. He spanked her a little harder, then stopped when he saw her cheeks were glowing pink. She whimpered loudly, her eyes teary.

He stared down at her face, leaning down to kiss a tear away and rubbed her ass. "Let's see what that did for you, shall we?" He glided a finger slowly down the surface of her ass crack, leading it to her pussy...he gently probed it, feeling how soaked it was, before sliding it in. "Ohh, yes. We liked that." He chuckled into her ear. He pulled his fingers out, rolled her onto her back, and removed the tape. He had a gentle smile, seeing those lips he loved to kiss. He leaned in and gave her lots of soft kisses to her mouth. "Time for your pussy to get the feel of a real dick." He licked her bottom lip before unbuckling his jeans. Clare was breathing heavy, "E-eli...how hard are you going to..?" His dick sprung out of his pants once he yanked them down. She paused. She had pictured Eli's dick to be great, but...she didn't quite expect it to be so large. Her eyes were wide. He smiled and took a hand to her throat. "I don't know if you haven't figured this out about me yet, but, my self-control really isn't that great. I'm not going to stop pounding into that cunt until I'm done, though. I am going to nail you into that fucking bed and you are going to scream." Clare was baffled by how...filthy he could talk. Her cheeks glowed, but her clit ached and she wanted him so badly.

He pulled off his shirt and gently pushed her onto her back, climbing on top of her. He reached down to his dick, gripping the shift, and using the smooth head to rub between her pussy lips. Clare moaned, "oh..god.." She squirmed. "I'm not even in yet.." He snickered and without another warning, he slipped himself HARD into her. "Do. you. like. THIS?" He slammed into her with each word, Clare was gripping the sheets...her knuckles white. "FUCK!" She couldn't believe she was having sex with Eli AND cursing now...but..it was like something else took over completely. She moaned loudly as he gripped her hips and grinded himself into her. Leaning forward more, he lifted one of her legs onto his shoulders so he could fuck her even deeper. She was almost sobbing by the intense bliss that washed over her...her pussy felt like it was so empty before, aching and needing. Now, with each of his thrusts, she felt FULL. Complete. He slapped a hand onto her mouth, muffling her moans, his thrusting got a little slower so he could whisper to her, "Shhh, let's see if you can be quiet while I ram your pussy. If you can't, you're getting fucked like a dog and I get to smack your ass again." His grin was sinister. Clare tried to breathe normally as his rhythm got slower. There was no way she could keep quiet...but she really didn't want him fucking her like that, next to being spanked AGAIN. She hated that she enjoyed it, and she hated even more that he KNEW she enjoyed it!

She gave a quick nod, letting him know she accepts his challenge. He releases her mouth, and grips her hips, giving her 'look' before diving into her, pounding her into the bed. Clare opened her mouth, trying to prevent any sound from coming out as his bed squeaked. Her nails were so dug into the sheets that she was pretty sure she managed to break little holes in them. After just three thrusts, she couldn't do it anymore, and screamed. "ELI!"

He paused, snickering, he leaned and whispered into her ear, "Oh, my. What did you just DO, Princess?" She blushed darkly, feeling him grab and position her. "Good girl...all fours..." He licked his lips. She hated herself. She felt his hips against her ass, his hard cock sliding back into her pussy. "Ahh...your ass acts as a nice cushion." He told her as he started fucking her again. She gasped and moaned, eventually, the thought that she was even embarrassed went away. All she wanted was to explode. She cried out as he gave her some smacks on her ass, fucking her as fast and hard as he could before his breathing got real heavy...his hand reached under Clare to massage her breast, the free hand reaching for her clit, his fingers giving her pussy direct stimulation while his cock stuffed her over and over.

Both of their bodies tensed...she felt his dick twitch some inside of her, as they both moaned and came. Clare was practically panting...both of their hearts pounding from all of the activity...Eli lay down beside her. His body was glistening with a thin layer of clean sweat. Clare finally felt her arms and legs give out, and she fell onto her side next to him.

All that could be heard for several minutes was the sound of their heavy breathing, before Clare finally broke the silence with,

"Ugghh, you're so...RIDICULOUS, you know that?"

Eli winked in response.


	2. Chapter 2

Clare's breath quickened as her fingers worked her clit, her back arching slightly. She thought about Eli holding onto her throat while fucking her. She also thought about him taking his belt off and whipping her at school. She knew it was all perverted, and God probably wouldn't approve...but...she was young. It was just hormones, right? Therefore, perhaps it wasn't wrong. Her finger slipped inside of her tight cunt as her other hand continued to work on her clit. She felt her pores pouring with sweat as she neared her orgasm.

That is, until her cell phone rang loudly. Eli's ringtone.

She gave a growl of frustration, but stopped what she was doing to quickly answer it. "Hello?!"

"Well, don't we sound a bit cranky." Came the voice from the other end.

Clare sighed. "I'm sorry, Eli. I was just. I'm sorry. What's up?"

Eli ignored her question. "Why do you sound so out of breath?" She could almost see his damn eyebrow arching in question.

Clare bit her bottom lip. "I was just. Well. Why do you want to know so badly?" She demanded. She was still pretty embarrassed about these new fantasies that Eli planted in her recently. Not to mention masturbating to them. She was a pervert now...

"I don't really like that tone, Clare Edwards. Unless you want to have to watch your back at every turn of the hallway at our lovely high school tomorrow, I suggest you tell me why you are out of breath."

She felt a tiny throb in her clit from his demanding tone of voice. _No, no, Eli...not now._

"I. Was. MASTURBATING!" She slapped a hand over her face in embarrassment, despite her boyfriend not even being there.

"Well, now. Saint Clare had her fingers in her snatch? Now that's a plot twist." He snickered.

"Shut up, Eli!" She spat, her face a dark red.

"What were you thinking about, little Clare? It doesn't have to do with our little game recently, does it? No. Of course not. You'd never actually want to be a pain slut for me." His lips curled into a smirk. She could hear it in his voice.

Clare broke. "I was...it's weird, it's crazy, I know...but I was, okay? Are you SATISFIED now?"

Eli cleared his throat, "Tomorrow."

Clare paused. "Wait, what?"

"Tomorrow," He repeated. "Tomorrow. Wear no panties. You can go to school as usual, but as soon as you are done, you are to come behind the school by the dumpsters. Got it?"

_By the dumpsters?_ Clare wrinkled her nose. _How sexy._

"But..you don't think anyone will know I'm not wearing underwear..?" Despite how horney she was getting from this, a small part of her was still 'saint clare' who didn't want to get suspended for something so...slutty.

"Don't get turned on and don't bend over too far." He chuckled. "That's all I can tell you."

"...And if I don't do as you ask?" Clare asked defiantly, a proud smile on her face.

"Oh, you don't want to do that." He said seriously. "Don't mess with it, little Clare. I can make things hellish for you now that I know what you really like."

She gulped. "...F-fine. Whatever. No underwear. Got it."

"Good girl." Eli said warmly. "Good night, love. I love you."

"...Um, I love you too, Eli."

-/

Clare had been squirming uncomfortably in her classrooms all day. It felt so strange, to have the cool air touch her bare pussy from under her skirt. She felt like everyone knew...even though there was no way they could know unless she told them or if she showed them. Neither of which she did.

She felt relief when the bell rang. Scratch that. A mix of relief, arousal, and anxiety. What exactly did he have planned for today? The sinister sound in his voice said it was something sadistic. The excitement of not knowing what was going to happen to her really stirred her up. She reminded herself that she needed to stay dry or else she may get a wet spot somewhere and then someone will know something wasn't right.

Once she got to the dumpsters behind Degrassi, she pressed her back up against the cool bricks. Waiting.

Finally she felt a hand take her face and kiss her before his hands roamed up and down her body. She gasped from surprise but felt herself getting more and more excited from the little assault.

"Show me." His lips whispered against hers, before trailing down her neck and nibbling on her collarbone.

She took a quick glance around to make sure no one would see them, before she closed her eyes tightly and lifted up her skirt. She opened her eyes some, blushing so much it seemed almost painful. Eli knelt down to get more level with her crotch, taking his cool palm and rubbing it some. "Very good." He pulled his hand away.

Clare couldn't help but give a sad sigh from the loss.

He took her chin to make her look at him. "I'm pleased with you." He smiled, and gave her a soft kiss on the bridge of her nose as if to give her a small reward. "However." He lowered his gaze.

Clare's eyes got a bit bigger. "W-what..? I thought...I thought you said. No underwear. Dumpsters. I did everything that you said."

"Okay, so you DON'T remember talking to me the way you did last night, then?" He asked. "Hmm?" His eyes scanned her face.

Clare remained quiet.

"Yeah, I thought you would remember. You still need to be punished for that. That's what I've arranged for today. Stand still."

She tensed up, turning around and automatically putting her hands on the wall. Eli chuckled. "You're so cute...but, no. I'll whip your ass later. This is something different." Clare was so confused. What else could he do? His spankings really hurt...

Something then came over her eyes. "No, please.." She started to panic. He pulled her close and kissed her hair. "Shh. It's okay, I'm not giving you drugs this time. You'll be awake. I just don't want you seeing where we're going. Do you trust me?"

She relaxed in his arms before nodding.

"Alright." He finished tying it around her eyes, and then she felt him lift her up into his arms to carry her to the car. "You're going to think twice about talking to me like that...you disrespectful little minx." He whispered harshly into her ear. Clare shuddered, trying to ignore her pussy getting damp.

-/

"Well, FINALLY you two are here! I was wondering if maybe you got into a car accident or something." Clare heard a female voice say that as Eli led her...somewhere? She heard a door click shut behind them. He still hand a hold of her hips so that she wouldn't wander into anything with the blindfold still on.

"Fi, we're not in drama, so you can calmmmmm dowwwwnnnnn." Clare heard Eli say playfully to the female voice. _Wait. FI? FI AS IN FIONA?_

"What?!" Clare blurted, ripping the blindfold off. Sure enough, Fiona was standing by Eli, and now they were both staring at Clare.

"..Does she usually just do what she wants without asking?" Fiona asked, giving Clare a disapproving look, although her question was directed at Eli. He shook his head. "...Give her a break." He mumbled. "She doesn't know any better. She's new to this stuff. She probably got scared when she heard your voice. So, maybe if you didn't talk so damn much." He poked Fiona in the ribs, causing her to laugh but swat his hand away.

"Eli...why is she here? Why are we at Fiona's?" Clare's heart was pounding as she backed up, her hand groping behind her for the door handle.

"Hey, now, now, now.." Eli gently grabbed her and pulled her close so that their bodies were touching. He kissed her softly, "I'm punishing you, remember?" Clare nodded. "Yes." He nuzzled her cheek. "This is all a part of the game." He reached down so that his hands slid up her skirt to cup her bare ass, giving it a squeeze.

She took a deep breath. She knew she enjoyed this new thing they had going, but she guessed she freaked out a bit much over Fiona. "...You're...not..going to..have sex with her and make me watch, right? Because that's not what I'm into."

Eli and Fiona exchanged looks, before laughing. Fiona rolled her eyes, "Uh, if you haven't noticed, dear, he's not really my type. He has a cock."

Eli tucked hair behind Clare's ear. "Of course not...I know what you're into." He backed her up against the wall, roughly groping her breasts. "Fiona isn't here to sleep with me."

Clare tried to stifle her moans so that she could speak. "...but...then why are we here?"

Eli kissed her forehead. "I've got a playmate for you, love. That's why. Take your clothes off."

"But...but..Fiona's he-" Eli turned around and slapped her. Not hard enough to make her cry, but hard enough to make her realize he was serious.

"Got any other comments?" He asked coolly. Clare shook her head no. "N-non sir."

Fiona's eyebrows raised. "Sir?" She giggled. "You tamed her fast. She's quivering from that slap. Nice job."

Clare's face darkened as she looked down. She didn't mean to call him that.

Eli smiled and rubbed her stinging face. "Master will do just fine, Clare." His hands left her as he backed up to let her undress.

Clare took deep breaths, feeling her lower stomach stirring as she tugged her top off, then her shoes and socks.

She stood with her tan skirt and her bra still on.

"Get on with it." Eli waved his hand. Fiona folded her arms, shifting her weight to one leg. "I'm actually curious to see if her tits are really what you said they were."

"Oh, they are." Eli smirked. "Show her, Clare. She thinks your tits might be fake."

"Too big for her age, Eee-llii." Fiona said in a sing-song voice.

Clare avoided their eyes as she slowly unhooked her bra and let it drop. Eli walked up behind her and scooped up her breasts, massaging them. "See how soft? They're real. Come touch."

Clare whimpered. Eli whispered against her neck, "What is it, pet? Don't like to be treated like an object?" Clare didn't respond, trying not to pass out from all the emotions overwhelming her. Or was it adrenaline?

"You should really be proud, Clare. They're really nice." He rubbed her ass through her skirt as Fiona fondled her bare breasts.

"Hm. So they ARE real." She released her, her eyes looking her up and down, looking genuinely impressed. "Cool. They are nice."

Clare remained silent until Eli reached up and pinched one of her nipples. "You got complimented." He said angrily. "So what do you say to Fiona?"

Clare swallowed hard. "Um. Thank you..."

Fiona giggled. "Cute. Let's get the show on the road, Eli. I've got plans tonight."

He rolled his eyes at her impatience, before he unbuttoned Clare's skirt and yanked it down. She could feel Eli's boner pressing up against her ass as he stood close behind her, running his hands down her sides.

"Did you shave her? I have to shave Imogen or else I have to beat the shit out of her for not doing it...and that really gets tiring. She doesn't mean to disobey, but the girl is very...um. Forgetful." Fiona nodded to herself.

Eli shook his head. "Nah, she shaves herself. I'm guessing it's so she can feel more.." He reached his hand

down between her legs and ran two fingertips up along her outer lips. Clare gasped. "Eli..please..." She was getting extremely turned on by the humiliation of it all...she hated that! She hated it even more that Eli knew she was loving this. She could tell by the look in his eye.

"No." He swatted between her legs, causing her to gasp and close them. "You're pleasuring me and Fiona right now."

Clare gave a confused look, but lowered herself to her knees to unbuckle his pants. He took her hands away,

"No, love. Remember your playmate?"

Oh yeah. Fiona spoke about Imogen as if...as if she were into the same thing?

Fiona left the room, only to return with a naked Imogen on a leash with a pink collar on. "Ta-da! Cute, right? I thought it looked nice on her pretty little neck." Fiona ran her hands down Imogen's body.

Eli gave an impressed nod. "Nice idea. Clare, me and Fiona decided that since you've been so bad, and

Imogen's been so good...you're going to eat Imogen out as me and Fi watch. Got it?"

Clare trembled, "No! Please! I'm not...I'm not gay! I don't like eating girls out!"

Eli grabbed Clare by her hair and slapped her ass a few times, HARD. "I don't CARE if you don't like eating girls out. Now LAY. DOWN."

Clare whimpered, "yes...Master." She felt a tingle in her body as she said the word, laying herself out slowly and hesitantly onto the floor.

"You did this to yourself, Clare." Eli shrugged, accepting a cigar that was handed to him by Fiona, who lit him up.

He inhaled before blowing some of the smoke onto Clare.

Fiona led Imogen to Clare. "Okay, just kneel above her face, hon." Imogen blushed. "But, Fiona...what if she won't do it..?" She asked meekly.

"Then you suffocate her. Press your cunt tightly to her pretty face until she learns how to listen to her Master." Fiona answered nonchalantly. Clare was shaking some, very nervous. She already decided that she was going to do her best to just get it over with.

Eli unbuttoned the shirt he was wearing to expose his torso, taking off his belt and shoes and seating himself on a vintage looking velvet chair, beside Fiona, who was now seated in a similar chair.

"It's easy to eat a girl out, Clare-bear. Just think about what Master does to you that you like so much." He snickered and took another hit off of his cigar.

Imogen carefully lowered her pussy towards Clare's mouth. "I'm so sorry...but Mistress Fiona says you were bad. I have to do this." She whispered to her before gently pressing her wet cunt to Clare's mouth.

Clare closed her eyes and kept her mouth shut.

"Make sure she doesn't breath, Imogen." Eli said again in a cold tone, tapping his ashes. "She'll learn to

cooperate."

Imogen nodded, "Yes, sir." She pressed herself tightly to Clare's mouth and nose, making it much harder for Clare to breathe. She soon began freaking out, slamming her hands on the floor and giving muffled, helpless sounds.

"Alright, lift up. Let's see what happens." Fiona folded her arms.

Imogen lifted herself off of Clare, who immediately began hesitantly licking her cunt.

Eli laughed and rubbed his hands together after setting his cigar in the ashtray. "Ahh, I didn't think it'd take much more motivation than that. This is hot. We should have done this sooner." Fiona nodded in agreement.

Clare was making faces, and her tongue was hardly coming out. Eli lifted himself from his chair to kneel beside her. "More tongue, Clare. Stick it out." He took her tongue with his thumb and index finger to gently take it out further. "Now LICK." She was sobbing pathetically but obeying, licking Imogen's cunt. "I'll open it more for you, you seem like you're enjoying this." He snickered at her, knowing this was a great punishment because while he and Fiona and Imogen can enjoy it, he knew his Clare wasn't.

He used his fingers to spread open Imogen's cunt more, "There you go, my hungry girl. More for you to lick. You have to make her cum before you're allowed to stop."

Clare groaned into her pussy, but tried to lick better in order to make it go faster. Imogen's hips began shifting back and forth as she tried to steady herself above Clare's mouth. She heard Imogen's soft moans. She must be close at some point, right?

Fiona walked up beside Eli. "Actually, emo boy, Imogen cums best when she eats someone else out. Clare's got her about halfway there, and then I figure we can hold Clare down and let Imogen eat her out so she can finish off."

Clare heard their plans and started pleading, "No, Master, please...I'm sorry for the way I talked to you

yesterday...I..I don't want to get licked by a girl! It's so embarrassing!" She begged hard. "Please, I'll deep throat your cock without a single complaint, I'll give you...I'll give you anal or something..just please.."

Eli ignored her and nodded for Imogen to remove herself, which she did. He then got on one side of Clare to pin one of her legs down, Fiona grabbing the other so she couldn't close her legs or kick.

"Quit fucking pretending you don't enjoy this." Eli spat, very much 'in character' of their game. He slipped a finger into her cunt, easily. "You are SO wet from this. Your body is preparing itself for my cock. You LOVE this.

Now you be good, Imogen is doing something very nice for you. It'd be EXTREMELY rude not to moan loud for her, now wouldn't it?" He grabbed Clare's tit roughly before releasing it.

Clare stopped fighting. He was right. She did enjoy all of this! She took deep breaths and let her head go slack on the floor. She decided she will just pretend that it's Eli eating her out.

"Go on, Imogen. She's wet already." Eli smiled.

Imogen nodded and got between Clare's pinned legs, slowly dipping her tongue into her pussy. Clare gave a startled gasp, squirming.

Eli laughed, "I don't think so. You can try to close your legs, but it's not happening until you orgasm for Imogen."

Clare noticed Fiona's thighs rubbing anxiously together. She was turned on by this just like Eli, Imogen...and she was.

Clare weakly tried again and again to close her legs. "Pleaseee stopppp..." She murmured as Imogen lapped up her juices and wiggled her tongue on her nub.

"Noo please I don't want to cum from...THIS!" After several moments of skillful stimulation from Imogen's mouth, Clare finally came, along with Imogen, who had been fingering herself the whole time.

Clare laid, sweaty, panting and vulnerable. Eli licked his lips and yanked down his pants, climbing on top of Clare. "My turn." He took her hair and brought it to his dick after he pulled it out. It was hard as a rock...

"Suck." He commanded. Clare nodded and opened up her mouth. He slipped it in and held her head still. Clare moaned around his dick, sending vibrations along his shaft as he fucked her mouth. She used her tongue to rub around on the smooth head.

He was groaning, but held back, gently pushing her back. "...that...table.." He panted. "Bend over it..."

Clare nodded and quickly got over the table he pointed to, spreading her legs so that he had easier access. She let out what was almost a scream as she felt his cock push into her, he quickly began picking up his pace, giving her no time to adjust. "I'm going to fuck you so hard that you're going to beg me to stop." He said against her hair before reaching up and grabbing her tits, pounding her harder.

Clare was moaning loudly, her nails clawing at the table as Eli slammed into her over and over again. She took a quick glance to see Fiona and Imogen doing something similar...except Fiona was wearing a strap-on, and it was in Imogen's ass.

"If you weren't so BAD," he slammed into her on the last word, "then you wouldn't have been licked by a girl, am I RIGHT?" he dug his nails into her hips, pumping.

"YES!" She yelled out, gasping for air between moans. "Yes! I was bad! I'm so sorry! I deserved my punishment! Every bit!"

"Damn right you did," He said through gritted teeth, slapping her ass once so hard that he left a bit of a handprint. Tears stung Clare's eyes, but she was getting closer and closer to cumming.

"Am I a good Master, Clare? Even though you were a bad girl last night, here I am, giving into your fucked up little fantasies and letting that pussy cum." He started sucking and nibbling at her neck to leave his mark on her. She could tell he was nearing too, by how shallow his breaths were.

"Yes! I'm spoiled! I know! I'm sorry! You're a great Master! Thank you...thank you.." She squeezed her eyes shut as her muscles spasmed and she climaxed. She was limp for a few moments as Eli finally finished, filling her up with his hot seed.

Clare heard Fiona and Imogen's moans from a few feet away as they finally reached their orgasms.

She took a moment to catch her breath before turning to Eli, who was resting on his stomach on the wooden floor beside her, breathing heavily. He gave her a weak but loving smile. His usual self.

Clare blushed. "That was so intense."

He cupped her cheek. "I know. Did you enjoy it?"

She covered her face with her hands. "...yeah..I did."

He kissed her on the mouth. "Me too. You make a fun sex toy..." He licked his lips and ran his thumb over her bottom lip. "...it's so cute how you try to be this innocent little girl at school...and yet...you're this kinky little devil, in all actuality...and only I get to truly know that side of you."

Clare started laughing. Eli blinked. "What?"

Clare gave him a look. "Yeah. You...and Imogen, and FIONA!" He shrugged. "Going to pretend you didn't enjoy it again?"

"I didn't say that." She smiled shyly.

end of chapter 2.


End file.
